


Tales of Two Cities双城记

by withadaimoun



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Harvey Specter, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-08-26 14:11:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16683127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withadaimoun/pseuds/withadaimoun
Summary: 麦哈异地校园爱情故事





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 原作向/有改动/Mike第一年不是作为associate而是作为paralegal为Harvey工作

*1   
Harvey再次走进阔别多年的红砖宿舍楼时，不禁有点感慨。

他前两年都住在学校著名且历史悠久的河畔公寓。查尔斯河的优美风景在第一个学期他就已经看腻了，更别提还要跟别人分享一个拥挤的房间。始建于19世纪的公寓楼外观古朴漂亮，可这些在外人看来富有吸引力的优点远抵不过夏季闷热冬季供暖不足这两个明显不够宜居的理由。

尽管剑桥镇的房租在他上学的年代起就绝对算不上低廉，可鉴于他终于不堪忍受漏风的窗户和夜晚上时不时窜过地板的老鼠，Harvey还是毅然决然地在第二年搬了出去。

可是当他摆出一副过来人的态度，劝说Mike去校外租房子却遭到了拒绝。“房租太贵了，我还要负担生活费呢。”对方反驳道，然后在他开口提出帮忙租房子之前回绝了，“你帮我的已经足够多了，Harvey。”

所以当他拎着Mike分到的门禁卡和钥匙站在房间门前，又情不自禁地想象了一下他的助理未来三年即将感受到的居住环境后，多少还是有点幸灾乐祸的。

“快点，你爬楼梯怎么这么慢。”他回头冲楼梯喊道，“就这点体力未来三年你要怎么扛下来？”几秒钟后提着两个大箱子的Mike出现在楼梯口，气喘吁吁地怒视着他，“你连行李都不愿帮我提！”对方控诉道，“看在我帮你熬夜写过那么多摘要的份儿上！这就是你对待替你熬夜的法律助理的态度吗？”

Harvey扬了扬手里的钥匙串，“你提行李我帮你开门？分工明确是现代律所的一大优点，希望你能认识到这一点。”他把钥匙插进锁孔，熟练地左右晃了晃才打开了门，“请进，Ross先生。”

没想到他的幸灾乐祸在打开门的一瞬间就烟消云散了，Mike这个走运的家伙不仅分到了单人间，甚至还赶上了宿舍翻新装修！他看着他棕发的年轻助理在空调暖气路由器一样不缺的小房间里转了转，挑了挑眉毛，“恭喜。”

没过多久跟Mike分享同一个单元的室友陆陆续续地出现了，穿着傻里傻气的校徽T恤的男生边放下箱子边对调低了空调的Mike道谢，然后一脸疑惑地看向Mike身边身着三件套顶着一头发胶的Harvey欲言又止，“你是Mike的……？”

“他的上级律师Harvey Specter，Pearson&Hardman的高级合伙人，纽约最著名的——” 在Harvey报出那一长串职位和那个颇有些传奇色彩的头衔之前Mike就出声打断了，“他是我朋友。”对方言简意赅地说，还在背后戳了戳他。

“Harold。很高兴见到你Specter先生。”卷发男生冲Harvey伸出一只手，那只手孤零零地举了几秒钟，可Harvey依旧笑吟吟地把手插在西装裤的口袋里，看起来压根儿没打算回应。

在对方马上就要尴尬地收回去时， Mike突然踩了他一脚，Harvey瞪大了眼睛看向对方，他的一年级助理胆子真是越来越大了。他帮Mike挡掉了无数次来自Louis的刁难，而这个忘恩负义的家伙居然因为自己不愿意跟一个法学院新生握手而踩了自己？

然而在发现Mike有点不满地抿着嘴之后他还是妥协地点了点头，然后勉强地伸手握了握，“很高兴认识你，祝你在哈佛法学院学习愉快。”

等到终于寒暄完之后Harvey扯着Mike回到了他的房间，然后关上房门，“朋友？原来你是这么定义我们的关系的。” Mike盯着他，看起来有点紧张，他看得出对方在因为刚刚的举动后悔。

不过这可是Mike在哈佛的第一天，他可不会因为这点儿小事跟自己亲爱的助理大动干戈地吵一架。“听起来比我想象的亲密多了。”他眨了眨眼，露出一个勾起嘴角的完美笑容。

“不过朋友还要面临刚换上干净皮鞋就被你踩一脚的不幸命运？我可是为了你的入学典礼特地换了一双最喜欢的。”他的鞋跟在宿舍伤痕累累的硬木地板上磕了磕，那片可怜的木材在他脚下发出一点清脆的响声。

Mike把行李箱打开，从里面抓起几件衣服胡乱塞进衣柜里，然后有点赌气地拽出一件打算换的衬衣丢在床上。他头也不回地冲Harvey说，“得了吧Harvey，我们都知道你才不会为了我特地换鞋子呢——‘我不在乎你’，还记得吗？” 他看起来不太开心。

Harvey听到自己叹了口气，“晚餐前我们去纪念品商店逛逛吧，他们贩卖的T恤和卫衣手感棒极了，你会喜欢的。” 他当然注意到了Mike刚才盯着对方T恤的眼神。这个年轻的男孩儿想来哈佛法学院太久了，他敢发誓这句话之后他看到了对方脸上掩饰不住的笑容。

他毫不客气地躺倒在Mike未来的床上，床垫发出一声不堪负重的尖叫，“快去洗澡换衣服！动起来，男孩儿。”他指示道，两条腿交叠着搭在床尾，熨烫整齐的西装裤脚下露出一截被深色袜子包裹的脚踝，“我晚上还要赶回纽约呢，时间和客户可不等人。”

Mike一语不发地盯了一会儿在他的床上躺的毫无形象的合伙人先生，然后扑了过去。

“把你讨厌的屁股挪开！”他大叫着从Harvey的屁股下面拯救出了一条领带，还抽出了被压得有点皱皱巴巴的衬衣。“上帝，你毁了我的领带。”Mike用力推了一把一动不动且毫无愧疚的Harvey，后者睁大了眼睛冲他露出一个无辜的假笑，“胡说，我的屁股可棒了。”他那绝对称得上身材不错的上司伸出一根手指点了点他的肩膀，“别以为我没注意到你盯着我屁股的眼神。”对方嘴角上翘，用不着调的语气开着不痛不痒的玩笑。

可即使那副样子也迷人极了，Mike咽了咽口水。“呆会儿帮我系个领带我就原谅你。”他冲躺在他床上的男人虚张声势道，然后拎起衬衫和毛巾走进了浴室。余光里倚在床头的Harvey不依不饶地冲他竖了个中指。


	2. Chapter 2

*2  
Mike一直以来都认为Harvey是个口是心非的人。

比如他嘴上从来不承认自己关心Mike，可Mike清楚对方私下里帮他解决掉的每一件麻烦事儿。不仅是关于他自己的，Harvey甚至连Trevor惹上的麻烦也一并解决了。当他多年的好友称赞对他关怀无微不至的上司时，Mike却想不出哪位合伙人会愿意为自己的法律助理付出这么多。他只能解释为Harvey是一位虽然要求严苛但是关心下属的好上司。

可后来他得知Harvey甚至对Jessica说出过如果不让Mike留下他也要离开这种话的时候，他不知道这要怎么才能解释的通了，要说没有多想那是不可能的。Harvey在Pearson&Hardman付出了很多年，他已经是高级合伙人了，律所从上到下都看得出离他的名字挂在墙上的那天已经不远了。一位未来的冠名合伙人讲这种可能为了一名助理搭上自己前程的话可称不上理智。

Harvey也会为了Donna做这些吗？Mike迷迷糊糊地想着这些，耳机里的Charles Bradley震耳欲聋。在给这位办公室里摆了一墙怀旧唱片的上司工作一年之后，他潜移默化地也开始听一些老掉牙的上世纪蓝调了。

他努力地把注意力集中在面前的电脑屏幕上，一个词一个词地往外挤着他的个人陈述。快到感恩节了，律所所有人都想赶紧完成手头的案子然后跑去休假，因此他不仅要完成Harvey的指令，手边还堆着好几个其他高年级律师指派的任务。

与此同时他还要写完一堆学校的申请——申请季已经到了，他可不想错过这一年的机会——Mike抓了抓头发，烦躁地叹了一口气。这太费劲儿了，即使他有着一个好头脑，写完一堆案件的备忘也已经筋疲力尽了。

他抓起杯子站起身来，打算去茶水间续一杯咖啡，运气好的话他还打算去合伙人的厨房里偷吃一点Louis热爱的莓果能量棒。

路过那间办公室的时候，他毫不意外地看到Harvey也没有下班。跟Harvey在一起加班这个认知让他心底某个角落有一点隐秘的雀跃。Donna显然已经离开了，于是他直接站到那扇玻璃门前，还没来得及敲门，就看到Harvey抬手做了个让他进来的手势。

他一屁股坐在那个舒适的皮沙发上，学Harvey的样子把腿搭在桌子上，却挨了骂，“把脚给我拿下来，或者滚出我的办公室。我可没法儿确定你有没有踩过什么奇怪的地方。”Mike听话地把腿放了下来，看着Harvey起身从他的手里抽走了一根能量棒，“说吧，找我有什么事？”合伙人先生用修剪整齐的指甲捏住莓果棒送进嘴里，两片形状优美的嘴唇随着咀嚼的动作蠕动着，“你总不会只是顺路来看看我的吧？”

我还真的只是想看看你。Mike张了张嘴，“我想请你帮忙写一封推荐信。”他低下了头，装模作样地研究起沙发的纹理来。

Harvey屈起手指敲了敲桌面，咧开嘴笑了笑，“当然没问题。”他用舌尖把嘴角粘着的能量棒碎屑舔干净，然后抬起眉毛——他的那两颗痣点缀得可真是漂亮，配上他棕色的眼睛，整个人在台灯朦胧的光线下带着一点奇妙的性感，“酗酒，携带和贩卖大麻，替多名考生代考LSAT，还有什么别的？”

“Harvey！”Mike知道对方是在开玩笑，可他还是有点担心自己跟Harvey之间的秘密会被别人听了去，“嘿！小声点。”

“这些当然都不会出现在我的推荐信里。” Harvey冲Mike得意洋洋地翘起了嘴角，像是只等待夸奖的猫咪，还是有着光滑的皮毛非常骄傲的那种。“我会给你写出一封让所有法学院都抢着要你的推荐信的。别担心，完美男孩。”

Mike看着对方的笑容突然不知道该说点什么了。道谢吗？Harvey帮他的足够多，一句道谢可远远抵不来那些。在忙了一整天后他的眼眶酸涩不已，于是Mike向后靠在沙发上，闭上了眼睛。

他身侧的沙发突然陷了下去，Mike睁开眼睛，他看到对方靠了过来，“你今天是不是累了。”Harvey紧贴着他跟他挤在了一起，伸出一只手拍了拍他的大腿，“嘘，休息一会儿吧。”

“你知道的，”对方顿了顿，“法学院的生活可没那么容易。我知道你有一个好脑袋，”他叹了口气，像是想起了什么不好的回忆，“但是读不完的案例和写不完的作业有的是办法把你折磨得一挨床就能睡着。”

他闭着眼睛听Harvey在旁边絮絮叨叨，那只手还停留在他的大腿上，这让他有点儿说不出的烦躁，“我知道的。”他打断了Harvey的喋喋不休，然后装作不经意地问道，“我毕业之后能够进入Pearson&Hardman的，对吗？”

Harvey睁大了眼睛，“你在说什么呢Mike，”年长的男人用那种夸张的吃惊语调回应了他，“我想把你送进哈佛就是为了要你回来跟我一起工作的。”对方顿了顿，接着像是怀疑他似的换上了威胁的语气，“要是被我发现你有不回来的企图，我就撤销你的推荐信，还要跟全美所有的招生办声称你在工作期间企图猥亵上司——”

“嘿！为什么要猥亵你，”Mike脸有点红了，虽然他已经习惯了Harvey时不时地讲几句下流的俏皮话，可这并不代表他愿意自己成为其中的主角，“我当然会回来的。”他有点磕巴地保证了一遍，又像个小男孩似的炫耀着，“而且我会拿到5%的排名！Jessica肯定在暑假实习的时候就急着要给我邀请函了。”

Harvey笑出了声，“这才是我的男孩。”他冲Mike挑了挑眉毛，然后离开了沙发，“该去干活儿了，未来的5%先生，时间可不等人。”Mike的大腿上还停留着刚刚的热度和触感，可那只手的主人已经踱步到办公桌前拉开椅子坐好了，“我今晚会帮你搞定那封史无前例的推荐信的。”他冲Mike俏皮地眨了眨眼睛，然后拿起一支笔，开始在一份备忘上圈圈画画起来。

Mike突然想再聊点别的，“你觉得哥大法学院或者纽大法学院怎么样？”他蹭到Harvey身边，站在一边看对方，“这样我就可以留在曼哈顿了，你需要我的时候我可以马上回来——”

“工作上的事我应付的来，没有你之前的多少年我不都这么过来了。”Harvey头也没抬，继续用漫不经心的语气调笑着，他批改完了那份备忘，然后又拿起一份新的。

这句话可有点伤人。尽管Mike明白他上司的说话方式就是这样，可还是有点控制不住的难过。Harvey的确自己也能做得很好，Mike咬住了嘴唇，他取得优异的业绩并不是非要有自己。

年长的男人在发现Mike的沉默之后终于抬起头，“你得去哈佛，你知道的。”Harvey叹了口气，“你值得最好的。”他盯住Mike的眼睛，“最好的法学院，最好的律所……”

这句话还没说完Harvey就被抱住了，棕发男孩紧紧地搂住了他，他敢发誓自己的衬衫上绝对出现了一堆不那么体面的皱褶，“混蛋，放开我，”他在那个温暖有力的怀抱里挣扎了一下，“我还不想被其他同事看见被自己助理的胳膊勒得半死不活。”

“别人早就回家了吧。”Mike哼唧着放开了他，瞥了一眼电脑上的显示时间，“这都11点了，不会有别人还在公司的。”他看着Harvey狼狈地整理着领带，突然心情好了起来，“你会送我什么开学礼物吗？”

“一次哈瓦那的独立日旅行怎么样，如果你愿意的话我可以订一个豪华蜜月套房。”Harvey冲他挤挤眼睛，“酒店的私人沙滩一定棒极了。”

“独立日！”Mike毫不留情地戳穿了他，“你甚至不愿意为了我花掉年假。我们是不是回来还要再加班？”他夺走了Harvey的钢笔，冲对方耸了耸肩，“你惹怒我了，现在只有去夏威夷才能满足我了。”

他没想到自己业绩考勤一直最优的上司竟然爽快地答应了，“那你乖乖去读哈佛，而且不准企图猥亵我，”男人冲他笑起来，显然还没放过刚刚的那个玩笑，“我会给你一个奖励的。”


	3. Chapter 3

*3  
Harvey就是个骗子。

根据Harvey的承诺，他至少能得到一次海滩假日，不论是哈瓦那还是夏威夷。可他们连国庆节的假期都没休，两个人窝在上东区的写字楼里对坐了一整天来检索案例，甚至连吃的都是外卖。Harvey对他出去吃顿正经午餐的建议嗤之以鼻，“午餐太奢侈了，每天我们手挽手去共进一次随便哪顿饭，过不了几天就再也不会有案子分给我们了。”他的肩膀被Harvey点了点，“你以为我在律所排名第一的计费时间是怎么来的？”

所以他们还是在律所的图书馆里边吃沙拉边继续翻卷宗，就这么度过了一个法定节假日。他其实并不介意吃什么，只要能跟Harvey呆在一起他就很开心——鉴于八月中旬他就要搬去波士顿了，眼下跟Harvey的共处时间变得屈指可数起来。

他变得越来越黏着Harvey，而是哪怕在办公室也要跟对方挤在一张沙发上的那种真正意义上的黏黏糊糊。Louis撞见过一次之后大声抱怨他们像是一对儿腻歪的基佬，当然下一秒就被Harvey针对他没有一位优秀又亲密的助理的嘲讽话赶了出去。

Mike有时候会试探着询问Harvey会不会参加他的开学典礼，可每次都被对方无情地回绝了。“工作至上，你知道的。”那双漂亮的眼睛盯着他，然后在夏日有点刺眼的阳光下眯了起来，“毕竟我的日常工作可不是接送孩子开学放假之类的……你多大了？还要我送你去学校吗？”

在第五次被拒绝之后Mike难免有点灰心丧气。他沉默着抱起档案箱回到了自己的格子间，泄愤似的把纸箱丢在桌子上。

可怜的桌子扬起了一片灰尘，在填满了格子间的办公室弥漫开来。隔壁的同事看了看他的脸色，默默把自己的咖啡杯移到了另一侧，甚至还安慰似的问他要不要周末去喝一杯缓解一下工作压力。

Mike谢过了他的好意。是的，正常人都会以为是工作压力导致的，大概没人会因为上司不愿陪自己去开学典礼而闷闷不乐。

于情于理这都没什么值得抱怨的，他知道，Harvey没有义务陪自己的助理参加开学典礼，这可不是律所合伙人的职责。

可Mike还是忍不住摔了箱子，在那一刻觉得自己对两人之间的关系或许期望过高了，他会在意对方的每一次回应，邮件里的语气和措辞，甚至开始期待起每次Harvey来找他时翘起的嘴角和上扬的语调。

当Mike最后一次把做好的文件拿给Harvey时他承认自己有点难过，对方翻了翻装订整齐的一叠备忘，抬头冲他露出一个笑容，“跟以往一样棒。”男人眼角周围的细小褶子温柔地堆在一起，挠得他心里痒痒的，“你明天去波士顿是吗？”

该来的早晚会来。尽管他不愿意提起这个，可开学的日子确实快要来了。Mike点了点头，不打算再问对方是否愿意出席开学典礼的事情了，他被拒绝的够多了，“我明天上午去车站。”

“开学愉快。”Harvey冲他眨了眨眼，起身拍了拍他的胳膊。那未免太生疏了，即使是结束一次顺利的庭审，他们都会碰碰拳头或者来一次拥抱。这对分别时刻来说显然不够正式，Harvey甚至没问他要不要在出发前共进一次晚餐。

这有点伤人。Mike机械地回复了谢谢，就转身去他的格子间收拾物品了。他的东西不多，连一个最小号的纸箱都没装满，比起前几天他从Harvey那里领到的档案箱来说轻多了。

他魂不守舍地回到了自己的小公寓。大多数行李在他上班前已经打包好了，盆栽全部送给了邻居，沙发也被罩上了一条多余的床单以避免落灰——毕竟今晚及以后不会有人再使用它了。

所以现在的Mike无事可做。他拨通了最近的外卖电话订了一个中份的披萨，然后在发现冰箱里所有的啤酒都被喝光了之后骂了一句脏话。

他把自己砸进床里，拉过被子蒙住了脸。

没多久门被敲响了。敲门的那位听起来似乎心情不佳，门板震动的频率听得Mike忍不住又骂了脏话。他扯掉盖在脸上的被子，边朝门口走边试图从口袋里掏出些零钱。

这位送餐员大概在送来他这里之前遇到了什么可怕的主顾，比如Harvey那么挑剔又不饶人的客户。Mike这么想道，打算多给些小费，在他住在纽约的最后一天他打算当一名好心而慷慨的市民。

可当他打开门打算递出那笔丰厚的小费时，门口赫然站着Harvey。对方甚至提了一个小箱子，像是刚刚出远门回来。

“这钱是给我的？”他的上司扫了一眼那把零钱，拉住他的手塞回口袋，“我的时薪可不止这点儿，”Harvey理了理他压根是一丝不苟的领带，冲Mike挑了挑眉，“更何况我要在你这里呆一整晚呢。”

还穿着整齐的三件套的男人大概是刚刚下班，整个人带着一点惯有的疲惫。他推开愣在门口的男孩，熟门熟路地钻进了房间挂好外套，在看到罩好的沙发之后皱起了眉头，“怎么，不欢迎我来？”

不，是压根没想到你会来。Mike替他掀掉了那层床单，上面的超级英雄印花让他觉得有点不好意思。他看着Harvey从身后拿出一瓶酒放在桌子上，然后熟练地跷起脚靠在了抱枕上。

“去把酒开了，今天你得好好喝一杯。”Harvey指挥道。他松了松领带，又把袖扣摘掉，挽起的衬衫正好把线条流畅的小臂露在外面，“你家有什么吃的吗？我没来得及买晚餐。”

Mike这才想起来他的披萨是单人份的。“我让披萨店再多加一个中份，”他匆忙地抓起手机，“我没想过你会来……”他的声音低了下去。

接着他听到Harvey带点歉意的叹息，这可不多见，“我没法确定今晚要不要加班，你每次问我的时候我只好回答我不来。”对方在看到他的表情时警觉地话锋一转，“因为开学典礼是你的大日子！并不是因为我有多想来——”

那句有点伤人的话因为Mike扑过来的动作没能被完成。Harvey被挤压在钢铁侠靠枕和他年轻的助理之间，一个成年男人的体重让他觉得自己快要窒息了。他搞不清楚自己看起来弱不禁风的助理是什么时候变得重的。

Harvey断断续续地推拒着这个仿佛要把他勒死的拥抱，一方面是因为这过分亲密了，另一方面是他真的要喘不过气了。

“别拒绝这个，Harvey。”他听到Mike在他耳边的笑声，“你在我家里，干嘛担心被别人看到呢。”

仿佛在印证他的话似的，公寓的门突然打开了。在沙发上搂抱成一团的两个男人一齐回头看向门口，发现那里站着一位惊魂未定的披萨送餐员。

“你进门之前不知道要敲门吗？”Mike感觉怀里的Harvey不自在地抖了一下，甚至用上了上庭时的严厉语调质问那个可怜的家伙。

“我敲了门可是没人回应，我就直接推门进来了……”那位显然受到了眼前状况冲击的送餐员小心翼翼地把盒子放在了门口的柜子上，然后带上了门，“用餐愉快，二位。”他甚至连小费都没拿。

“看来我帮你省了一笔小费。”Harvey推开Mike站了起来，在流理台上四处翻找着开瓶器，“你还要不要喝酒了？”他成功地在碗橱里找到了两只杯子和一个开瓶器，“去把门锁好，我可不希望再有什么人破门而入然后一脸吃惊地盯着我们看了。”

他们很快喝光了那瓶酒，又分食掉了那张不够大的披萨。Mike敢发誓Harvey跟他一样没吃饱，可他们两个同样有默契地窝在沙发里一动不动。屏幕上的脱口秀主持人正在喋喋不休，可Mike一句话也没听进去。

他从来没跟Harvey一起这样过，挤在一张沙发上吹着不那么管用的冷气，两个人不顾炎热的暑气窝在一起看电视节目，面前的桌子上是吃光的外卖盒子和挂着酒渍的空杯子。

他T恤领口被扯歪了， Harvey的呼吸打在那片裸露的皮肤上，带来一点异样的触感。

那有点烫也有点痒。Mike侧头看了一眼Harvey，身旁年长的男人正歪着头靠在沙发上，低垂的睫毛在下眼睑投下一片阴影。天色暗下去了，电视的荧光反射在他们的脸颊上，让Harvey的颧骨看起来带着点儿红晕，不知道是不是因为那瓶酒导致的。

他突然想牵住Harvey的手，甚至还冒出了吻吻他的念头。Mike把这股奇怪的冲动劲儿怪罪于这会儿安静又带点暧昧的气氛。

毕竟他们靠得有点太近了，以至于Mike感觉自己像被浸在Harvey的木香调香水味道里。沉香的味道有点苦，Mike一直觉得不适合他。Harvey是那种骄傲的公孔雀，一有机会就炫耀着自己漂亮的羽毛，还时不时趁人不备啄上一口。他应该喷点什么张扬的味道。

他犹豫了很久，还是握住了Harvey的手。

可对方一点反应也没有。

Mike担心他生气了，小声喊着男人的名字，“Harvey，”他喊了好几次，对方依旧毫无回应，“对不起，我不应该——”

“……什么？”Harvey的声音在他耳边响了起来，还带着一点黏黏糊糊的鼻音。Mike往前倾了倾身，Harvey直接倒在了他刚刚坐的位置，“我刚刚睡着了。你说了句什么？”

“没什么。”Mike推搡着Harvey让对方坐起身来，“困了的话去床上睡吧。”他替上司扯掉了领带，克制住自己想盯着敞开的领口看的冲动，“我的床归你了。”他大度地挥了挥手，“仅此一次哦。”

“那你睡沙发吗？明天你可是还要带着一堆行李奔赴波士顿呢。”Harvey拽住他的手腕，扭头朝床的方向看了看，“得了吧Mike，你的床绝对睡得下咱们两个的。”

最终他们两个还是一起躺在了床上。Harvey说得没错，他们是能躺得下，可也没那么多的富余空间。Mike为了让Harvey能躺得舒服些不得不战战兢兢地贴在床边，即使这样还得忍耐对方嫌弃空间不够的抱怨。

在Mike听到Harvey第10句关于自己占了太多位置的抱怨时终于忍不住了，“你不能少说一句吗，我真的被你挤得快要掉下去了。”他大声回应道，同时伸出胳膊把那个喋喋不休的人一把搂进怀里，“有没有好一些？这样我们都不会掉下去了。”

声源在他的怀里安静了一秒，然后剧烈挣扎了起来，“Mike你回来之后是不是没洗过澡！” 现在那只公孔雀开始啄人了，“不准抱着我！你把你的汗全蹭在我身上了。”

“可是你穿的是我的T恤——又没粘在你衣服上。”他安抚性地拍了拍Harvey，“明天早上洗个澡就好了，你愿意的话我可以帮你涂沐浴露。”

这理所当然地收获了对方的一个白眼，“明天还要参加开学典礼呢。”Harvey重复了一遍刚刚的理由，然后把Mike搭在他腰上的手扯了下去，“快睡吧。”


End file.
